Siegfried Schtauffen and Jezebel
by LJ-Annamm
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Siegfried Schtauffen depuis Soul Blade à Soul Calibur. Ce sera pendant une embuscade que Siegfried le guerrier Allemand qui est à la tête du Schwarzstorm connaîtra l'amour avant la déchéance, dans une rencontre aussi inhabituelle...


Prenez le temps de la lire, elle en vaut le détour=)))

THE BLACK Knight and THE SHADOW Maiden

A l' origine, Siegfried était le chef d'un groupe de voleurs appelé les Schwarzwind dont la forteresse se situait à proximité de l'empire Romain. Après le départ de son père en croisades, sa mère Margaret mourut. Le coeur rempli de chagrin du jeune Siegfried se laissa entraîner, laissant son enfance désormais lointaine derrière lui, par des bandits de grands chemins qui le mirent à leur tête.

Ce fut lors d'une embuscade en plein coeur de la forêt Noire qu'il fera une rencontre aussi insolite qu'inattendue. Après l'avoir dépossédé de tous ses biens, il fut pendu puis décapité, les Schwarzwind mirent le feu pour effacer toute trace de leur passage, sous le regard horrifié de la jeune femme qui accompagnait le comte Karl Frederik de Lorentz, auquel elle était liée par la servitude, mais aussi par une étrange relation qui n'était pas de l'amour. Il était Français d'origine allemande. Il voyageait pour la France avec elle. Elle supplia leur chef, Siegfried de lui ôter la vie pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre. Pour toute réponse ; et à la vue de l'étrange pendentif qui ornait son cou interminable, le voleur qu'était devenu Siegfried soutint à la femme un regard rempli de convoitise et de curiosité, intrigué par sa peau brûlée par le soleil. Ayant compris qu'une fois encore, elle serait asservie et utilisée comme bon lui semblait à cet inconnu, elle lui administra une gifle dont la rapidité et la violence firent tourner la tête de Siegfried. Sa joue se mit à saigner. Cela ne fit qu'amplifier l'attitude du mercenaire qui ordonna aux Schwarzind qui s'apprêtaient à réagir en conséquence, de se retirer. Il essuya le sang qui coulait sur sa joue de son pouce, qu'il lécha doucement et avidement ; puis la jaugea de la tête aux pieds en lui disant d'une voix sans scrupule que plus les esclaves sont insolents, plus ils sont chers, et qu'avec elle, il pourrait en tirer le prix fort. Ils ne traînèrent pas plus longtemps sur les lieux, Siegfried s'enfut, la jeune femme ligotée sur son cheval.

Elle entretenait désormais une haine, aussi grande soit-elle, toute vaine envers cet homme. Mais curieusement et contre toute attente Siegfried la respectait. Sa beauté ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle suscitait en lui de plus en plus d'intérêt. Il avait envers elle un comportement qui n'aurait jamais dû faire de lui un voleur. Un comportement résolument différent de celui de l'homme hargneux et vaniteux, le chevalier paillard qui dirigeait les Schwarzwind avec son imposante épée, malgré son jeune âge. Il était doux avec elle, avait une vague ressemblance avec le défunt comte et elle, malgré toute la rancoeur qu'elle lui jurait, malgré elle, se rapprochait de jeune Siegfried lui demanda au petit bout de femme, dont la peau sombre intriguait et qui se trouvait maintenant en sa compagnie, d'où elle venait. Captivé, il pouvait passer des nuits entières à entendre les histoires venues de son pays, issues des souvenirs de Jezebel, c'était son nom, qui passa une partie de son enfance en Afrique, avant d'être entraînée de force, elle et les siens, aux Amériques où elle fut vendue. Un événement majeur venait de se produire en Europe. Le possesseur d'une épée mystérieuse, responsable de meurtres et du chaos ambiant fut vaincu. Puis sur le sol européen où elle fut vendue par un portugais et revendue avant de tomber entre les mains du comte de Lorentz. Siegfried avait déjà entendu parler de navires qui partiraient pour ce que les Européens appellent le Nouveau Monde. Ce choc physique et culturel, tous ces fantasmes générés par chaque regard échangé, furtif mais intense, créa une atmosphère particulière. Le courant d'air froid qui passait parfois entre les murs humides et circulait dans la forteresse d'Ostrheinsburg se confondait à l'écume des vagues qui venaient mourir sur les plages tropicales de l'océan Atlantique, trouvant écho au coeur d'un coquillage qu'on porte à l'oreille. Siegfried maniait avec puissance les Zweihander et s'avérait un redoutable guerrier. Ses cheveux blond vénitien courts et son teint laiteux formaient avec la couleur gourmande de la peau de Jezebel, sa chevelure rousse extrêmement friséé comme les nuages du ciel romain, un contraste remarquable. La douceur et la délicatesse de son visage se troublaient lorsque Siegfried la pénétrait de son regard perçant et cynique, dû à l'extraordinaire couleur émeraude de ses yeux petits et brillants, un bleu rare des mers scandinaves. Elle refusait de l'admettre, mais son coeur, glacé par la haine qu'elle, esclave noire, vouait au mercenaire Allemand, fondait.

Son coeur ne céda à ses avances clandestines qu'au bout de neufs longs mois. Siegfried, qui ne montrait pas à première vue ses sentiments pu enfin assouvir sa passion. Il la retenait enfin fermement contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Bouche contre oreille, il lui murmurait en langue germanique des allusions au contraste physique qui le liait à la jeune négresse. Si elle n'était pas « venue » à lui, disait-il, il serait allé à elle et l'aurait asservie. Embarrassée elle le comprenait parfaitement et ne pouvait alors refuser de lui qu'il embrasse ses lèvres naturellement colorées, un baiser chaud et humide ; et avec cela la réalisation d'un fantasme enfoui dans le coeur de Siegfried, embrasser une de ces femmes qui faisaient l'objet d'études des peintres de son époque. Jezebel sentait son coeur chauffer et dehors, après une pluie battante, apparaissait un double arc-en-ciel qui annonçait le retour de jours climatiquement cléments sur la Germanie. Siegfried et sa bande continuaient à embusquer, voler, tuer s'il le fallait, pour s'emparer de butins en sillonnant le Saint Empire Romain Germanique ; et leur chef de distribuer son trésor aux hommes libres qui le suivaient. Jezebel, marquée par le meurtre de son ancien maître par l'Allemand qu'elle avait fini par aimer, bien qu'elle en ait les aptitudes, n'accompagnait Siegfried, dégoûtée par la cruauté et la violence gratuites. Elle pouvait manipuler tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main, en développant sur des armes en fer forgé qui faisaient d'elle une future prêtresse de par la nature de l'étrange métal qui les composait, un pouvoir psychique étrangement lié au fragment accroché à son cou, morceau que cette aptitude surnaturelle faisait vibrer, déchaînant les éléments climatiques. Mais ce don, elle le gardait tout au fond de son être. Siegfried ne le sentait même pas, il en avait juste repéré la clé. Le comte Lorentz connaissait l'existence de Soul Edge, il connaissait la véritable natrue du morceau de métal que possédait Jezebel. Elle l'aiderait dans ses recherches. Il entreprenait, dans le projet définitivement avorté de son voyage en France, le but de retrouver l'épée. Jezebel ne le saura jamais.

L' Europe était remuée par les croisades. Les chevaliers survivants revinrent au terme de ces guerres incessantes. Epuisés par les batailles, ils furent surpris par les assauts des Schwarzwind dans laquelle personne ne survécut. Siegfried, encore indemne, décapita l'homme qui était à leur tête. Dans un dernier élan de combativité, il était parvenu à défigurer le mercenaire. Le visage en sang, pensant qu'il avait perdu son oeil droit, le bandit s'approcha du cadavre et en retira le heaume de sa victime pour l'identifier. C'est alors qu'il laissa s'échapper un d'épouvante et de stupeur à la vue de...

Siegfried ne réalisait toujours pas le crime qu'il venait de perpétrer. Son propre père qu'il chérissait tant et qu'il considérait comme un héros dans son enfance...Il en perdit la raison et se mit à errer dans la Forêt Noire, traumatisé le parricide qu'il venait de commettre. Il s'enfonça dans un déni total, s'étant lui-même persuadé que quelqu'un d'autre avait assassiné son père. Il se mit en tête de retrouver le coupable pour le punir de cet acte odieux et prit le chemin d'Ostrheinsburg. Tout souvenir de ce grave accident s'effaça de sa mémoire excepté le fait qu'il devait venger son père par tous les moyens.

Il entendit soudain un son mélodieux et lointain. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette air d'un genre nouveau pour ses oreilles. Cette musique provenait de la chapelle d'Ostrheinsburg. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva Jezebel assise jouant cette mélopée langoureuse à l'orgue. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta. La musique s'arrêta brusquement. Siegfried lui demanda d'où tenait-elle ce talent caché. Cette musique venait de son âme remplie d'amertume, de la douleur engendrée par le sort que réservait les européens à ceux qui sont la-bas, car Jezebel n'a pas choisi d'être ici de son gré.

Siegfried qui ne comprenait pas encore, lui fit promettre, de prier pour sa défunte mère, et avec ironie de prier pour lui simplement qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer.

Jezebel lui raconta comment un homme avait tenté de la tuer pour lui prendre son précieux pendentif, et obligée d'employer la force, elle s'en sortit grâce à l'étrange pouvoir qui s'en dégagea à ce moment-là. Elle remarqua l'énorme balafre qui barrait la joue et l'oeil droits de Siegfried. Taciturne, il éluda la question. Elle ne se doutait pas que la plaie qui apparemment résultait d'une de ses nombreuses batailles, cachait une blessure plus grande encore. Elle le soigna du mieux qu'elle pu. Il lui fit la promesse de ne plus organiser de grands raids à travers l'empire, à la très grande surprise de Jezebel.

Au fil du temps, ils finirent par en oublier les circonstances dans lesquelles Jezebel rencontra Siegfried. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, alors elle décida de s'attacher à lui. Siegfried dégageait une certaine sensibilité et une fragilité déconcertantes. Ayant élu domicile dans la forteresse cachée d'Ostrheinsburg depuis qu'il se retrouva à la tête des Schwarzwind, Siegfried se remit à vivre à peu près comme un paladin. La jeune femme noire qu'il s'appropria si sauvagement lui apportait un bonheur presque total, au lieu de le haïr comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Ce trait de la personnalité de Jezebel ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Siegfried qui se mit à la chérir. Chaque nuit devenait un instant délicieusement exotique. Jezebel avait beaucoup de caractère, il aimait s'appuyer contre son torse, sentir sa poitrine se soulever quand, émue elle respirait fort. Jezebel n'aurait jamais pensé que ses sentiments pour lui changeraient à ce point, et que ce soir, il attend, si énigmatique et persuasif, et qu'un jour elle serait la femme d'un européen. Une arrière-pensée trottait dans la tête de Siegfried, elle aime quand c'est brutal. Il la rend anxieuse, contagieux et spontané. Elle parlait calmement, sa voix douce et un peu couverte teintée d'un accent l'emmenaient dans des contrées lointaines. C'était la première fois, depuis la mort de sa mère, que quelqu'un apprenait à le connaître et lui parlait de cette façon. Elle continuait à lui conter, toutes les nuits, d'hiver ou d'été, les plus belles histoires venues du monde entier, de la culture qu'elle acquérait dans ses recherches, dans tous les ouvrages qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans les bibliothèques du temps des humanistes, à découvrir le monde à sa façon, Des contes au bout desquels ensemble, ils tiraient une morale ou une façon de se comporter dans la vie, à cette époque à laquelle seule la violence et la loi du plus fort règnent en maîtres. Elle était appréciée dans les villages environnants, on lui en prêtait de bonne grâce. Personne ne se doutait qu'elle pouvait côtoyer les dangereux et redoutés Schwarzwind.

Jusqu'au jour où, Siegfried spécialement intrigué par l'un de ces récits ressemblant tragiquement et étrangement et à la sienne, annonça à Jezebel la mort antérieure et mystérieuse de son père bien-aimé, Sir Frederick. Choquée par le nom du père Siegfried, qui était aussi celui de son ancien maître, se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose du passé de Siegfried, s'étant acclimatée à lui depuis peu. Qui était Siegfried ? Et ce père pour lui ? Pourquoi ce soudain revirement de Siegfried ? La cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage restait pour elle une énigme. Siegfried possédait plusieurs Zweihander, imposantes épées à deux mains et il relatait, tout excité à Jezebel comment il avait réussi à les acquérir ou à les dérober. A chaque traquenard qu'il tendait sur son chemin, il en choisissait une selon son humeur. Le style de combat qu'acheminait le jeune homme au cours de ses expériences ne montrait aucune faille, excepté l'extrême lenteur de Siegfried. Il s'entraînait torse nu, transpirant dans la salle de tortures de l'édifice avec une rame de galère, celle-ci ayant les mêmes dimensions que les armes dont il faisait usage. Jezebel prenait un malin plaisir à le ridiculiser et à le taquiner, ce qui n'était pour déplaire à Siegfried. Un jour, elle saisit le pommeau de l'une de ses armes. Bien trop lourde pour elle et son frêle gabarit. Mais avec son pouvoir psychique, elle pouvait la diriger contre sa cible à une très grande vitesse. Ce qu'elle se garda bien de faire.

Les épées qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement Siegfried, se nommaient Flamberge, Glam et Faust. La précieuse Glam lui a été donnée en mauvais état par son père, avant de partir en croisade. Ce dernier la lui confia en espérant que Siegfried en userait à bon escient et avec parcimonie. Bien que Siegfried, sur ses conseils ne l'utilisait que rarement, fit reforger la tranchante lame. Jezebel fit le rapprochement entre Siegfried et Sigurd, le héros de la saga des Volsung, dans les mythes et légendes teutoniques. Avec ce héros, elle tentait de comprendre le passé de Siegfried. Sigurd le Héros du Niebelunglied utilisa Gram, l'épée de son père pour terrasser le géant dont le coeur noirci par la méchanceté avait pris l'apparence du terrible dragon de la légende. Sigurd le mortel sortit d'une malédiction qui rendait prisonnière une Walkyrie dont il tomba amoureux, au sommet d'un mont de feu (Flammenberg). Seule Faust resta une énigme.

La beauté et l'intelligence tropicales de Jezebel complétaient l'esprit guerrier Nordique de Siegfried dans un amour hors de l'ordinaire. Elle le comparait souvent à un certain Cod Aa le noir, le chef d'une bande de voleurs d'un conte oriental des Mille Et Une Nuits.

Siegfried apprit l'existence de Soul Edge et décida de partir à sa recherche. Il passa la veille de son départ en bonne compagnie. Celle-ci ressentait un mauvais présage pour l'avenir, un peu comme le calme avant la tempête. Cette quête de la fantastique épée ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Mais au lieu de l'en empêcher, Jezebel aida quand même Siegfried dans ses recherches, ne se doutant pas que par là-même, elle le poussait dans l'abîme. Soul Edge était la clé de tous les maux, le secret de la jeunesse éternelle. De nombreuse légendes du monde entier la décrivent comme ''l'Epée des Héros'', ou bien comme l'Arme Ultime, ou Epée du Salut. En Afrique, Jezebel avait entendu les anciens parler d'une épée fabuleuse, mais sans vraiment savoir ce dont il s'agissait réellement. Pourquoi Siegfried voulait-il se l'approprier? Le jour même, elle en resta coite. Siegfried se mit en route, après avoir entretenu une étrange et longue discussion avec elle. Jezebel ne savait pas quand il reviendrait, ni où il allait, simplement à la recherche de cette épée dont on vante les mérites. Pour elle, c'était de la pire folie que de désirer un objet de cette envergure, mais plus rien ne pouvait arrêter Siegfried qui convoitait de tout son cœur cette lame.

Le voyage de Siegfried le mena dans un port en Espagne. Sur sa route il aperçut une mystérieuse femme asiatique tenant une européenne blessée et sans connaissance dans ses bras quitter le port. Il y découvrit, près du cadavre d'un pirate, une épée dont émanait une aura étrange. Lorsque Siegfried approcha, le pirate revint à la vie comme pour protéger l'épée. Dans toute la hargne et la témérité qui le caractérisaient pendant un combat, Siegfried vainquit l'apparition et s'empara de la mystérieuse lame. C'est alors que Soul Edge émergea. Elle lui dévoila que s'il utilisait les âmes qu'elle avait absorbées, il pourrait ressusciter son père. Il accepta.

A Ostrheinsburg, Jezebel, toujours avide de connaissances, confortait ses mauvais pressentiments. Le dragon vaincu par Siegfried dans la légende gardait un trésor inestimable, mais maudit. La vie du Héros fut brisée par la malédiction qui accompagnait le trésor. Son scepticisme à l'égard de la soi-disant ''Epée du Salut'' se vérifiait, cette Epée suscitant autant de désir chez les hommes.

Soul Edge libéra son énergie dans un éblouissant voile lumineux et s'empara sournoisement de l'esprit de Siegfried, alors qu'il brandissait l'épée, qui dévoilait par là même sa véritable nature diabolique. Siegfried se rendit compte trop tard que l'arme démon s'appropriait son corps. Laissant le guerrier sans aucune volonté propre, elle lui ordonna de semer le chaos et la peur dans toute l'Europe, ne le laissant épargner aucune vie sur son passage. A partir de ce moment, son âme cessa d'exister et c'est ainsi que le jeune Siegfried Schtauffen devint Nightmare, le chevalier maléfique, après avoir été admonesté par l'illusion de son père qu'il tua jadis.

Nightmare, c'est ainsi que l'appelaient les villageois.

Car, toutes les nuits, trois années durant, insatisfait, il perpétra d'horribles massacres afin de nourrir d'âmes son épée. La cruauté et la bestialité dont faisait preuve Nightmare sur ses victimes retentirent de village en village, aux quatre coins du continent. Jezebel attendit en vain le retour de Siegfried. Elle finit par apprendre qu'un chevalier maléfique terrorisait toute l'Europe et s'approchait de la forteresse de la Forêt Noire pour y asseoir son règne, et que Nightmare était le responsable de la destruction du château, qu'il était impliqué dans celle de la chapelle d'Ostrheinsburg. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Siegfried.

Aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle lui portait désormais, elle laissa le monstrueux chevalier au regard cramoisi et en armure azur pénétrer dans l'édifice, sans le moindre signe de reconnaissance de l'esprit de Siegfried. Elle n'aurait de toutes les façons, pas eu le choix. Le pendentif de Jezebel se mit à vibrer à son contact, elle comprit alors la nature du fragment, la provenance des armes divines qu'elle était appelée à maîtriser en Afrique.

Devant ce manque de résistance, le chevalier haï de tous décida de la laisser en vie, la réduisant en esclave. Le pendentif y était pour quelque chose. Jezebel n'avait pas peur de Nightmare elle le fixait droit dans ses yeux remplis de folie. Son immense pouvoir psychique et sa force caractère pourraient facilement venir à bout de l'être qui habitait le corps de Siegfried. Mais l'amour de Siegfried prit le dessus, ce regard, même rempli de haine restait le sien. Elle se résigna. Elle devait obéir à Nightmare sans faillir, sous peine de voir son âme absorbée par Soul Edge.

Jezebel fut indirectement à l'origine d'un étrange et sordide rituel. Nightmare décela le pouvoir immense qu'elle exercait sur le pendentif qui ne la quitte jamais, qu'elle gardait bien au fond d'elle-même. Il décida le lui prendre. Elle ne chercha même pas à se défendre, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, il avait la force d'un lion et son pouvoir trop grand. Le monstre lui arracha d'un seul coup toutes ses possibilités psychiques hors normes en apposant sa patte sur la tête délicate de Jezebel. C'est alors qu'une nuit, elle croisa une femme, arrivée au terme de sa quête qui aida Nightmare à accomplir son rituel, qui constitait à appeler ou à invoquer les âmes, pour pouvoir mettre à exécution la domination de Soul Edge sur la planète. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda des renseignements sur Soul Edge, Jezebel lui répondit par énigmes, sans se détourner vers la personne qui la questionnait, lui indiquant la route à suivre. Comme si une force s'était emparée d'elle. Intriguée, la femme s'éloigna et continua son chemin. La chevelure platine de la femme qui ne se doutait absolument pas des sinistres desseins de Nightmare, lui rappela à Jezebel farouche, un pirate qu'elle avait vu par le passé. Ils récitèrent des formules occultes en langue latine. Des signes hiéroglyphiques très anciens se mirent à briller et apparaître sur le corps sombre de Jezebel. Ces signaux provoquèrent en elle tourments et douleur physique incroyables. Un vent violent se mit à souffler dans ses cheveux roux, le ciel s'assombrit. Des ondes électriques transperça son corps, son regard se vida de toute conscience réelle. Debout en lévitation à quelques mètres du sol, elle sentait les âmes des défunts, les âmes de tous ceux qui ont été vaincus par Soul Edge. L'esprit de Siegfried était parmi eux dans le gouffre béant de l'horreur. Un orage sans précédent éclata sur toute l'Europe. Son corps, qui aurait du subir une effroyable métamorphose suivie de sa destruction, ne se transforma pas. Le rituel prit fin et, affaiblie, Jezebel tomba, presque nue d'inanition. A présent, Nightmare n'avait plus besoin d'elle, il pouvait s'en débarrasser. Le chevalier maléfique s'approcha et brandit telle l'épée de Damoclès, Soul Edge au-dessus d'elle pour l'achever, mais une force à l'intérieur de lui, l'en empêcha. Il laissa en plan le corps inerte.

Le mauvais rêve continuait pour Jezebel. Toutes les nuits aux alentours de la forteresse, on pouvait discerner les cris d'horreurs et de souffrance des victimes de Nightmare. Jezebel pouvait ouïr, effarée, les appels, la véritable souffrance qu'endurait l'esprit de Siegfried. Elle avait foi en lui. Elle priait secrètement à la chapelle d'Ostrheinsburg, comme il le lui faisait promettre autrefois, de manière si ironique. Elle faisait le voeu que Siegfried se sorte de la déchéance à laquelle le mena Soul Edge.

Jusqu'au jour où, enchaînée à lui, la servante ''maléfique'' à la peau sombre de Nightmare vit un guerrier venu d'extrême Orient faire son entrée. Armé d'une Epée sacrée, il défia Nightmare. Le fragment de Soul Edge répondait tout aussi à l'immense énergie positive qui émanait de l'épée, sous l'influence psychique de la jeune femme noire. Agacé par l'insolence et l'intrusion de la guerrière et de ses compagnons d'armes, Nightmare se leva, rompit la chaîne qui retenait captive Jezebel, et les entraîna dans un vortex avec l'énergie perfide de Soul Edge. Jezebel leur demanda la faveur, quels qu'ils soient, d'épargner la vie de Nightmare. L'onde de choc maléfique eu raison de Jezebel, la faisant perdre connaissance, prise au piège dans un sceau de feu. Nightmare et Soul Edge furent vaincus et engloutis dans le néant. La tuerie cessa alors.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, quelques semaines plus tard de cet horrible cauchemar, Jezebel ne se souvenait plus de rien, délivrée du feu par l'homme même qui se cachait derrière Nightmare et Soul Egde. Elle avait perdu son pendentif. A côté d'elle, Siegfried avait retrouvé progressivement la raison. Son visage livide, caché par sa chevelure n'était plus le même. Il était rongé par les terribles souvenirs de ses péchés. Le monstre qui assassina autrefois son père n'était autre que lui-même. Ce pauvre fou ! C'était donc la raison pour laquelle il convoitait Soul Edge ! Il pensait voir son vœu exaucé mais la suite des événements ne se passa pas comme il l'espérait, et Soul Edge l'avait exploité et exploitait la principale faiblesse sentimentale de Siegfried. Il tentait désepérément de se racheter, de réparer ses erreurs en compensation du désordre, du grand interrègne causé par Nightmare. Jezebel l'avait compris. Dans un réflexe, elle voulut se blottir contre lui pour lui réchauffer le cœur et le réconforter, mais il la repoussa. Elle ne s'en plaint pas. Mais voyant le regard sensuel de la belle négresse rivé sur Soul Edge, Siegfried revint sur son acte en glissant dans son cou, doucement, un baiser humide. Elle le sentait avide de chaleur humaine mais ne serait pas dupe, tant cette épée, cette troisième personne maléfique tiendrait en sa possession le jeune homme. Ils restaient là, tous les deux assis côte à côte, silencieux dans l'apaisante quiétude de la chapelle ou de la forteresse d'Ostrheinsburg. Quand soudain, Siegfried Schtauffen enroula son bras autour de son cou et mit à lui relater son passé, la façon dont il perdit son père et sa mère, une femme dont Siegfried tenait la ressemblance physique en tous points. Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux, craignant un nouveau geste brusque de sa part et l'écouta attentivement, le fixant droit dans les yeux, tant il était sincère. « Jusqu'au jour où je t'ai rencontrée...Jezabel...» dit-il de sa voix grave, irrésistiblement attiré depuis le premier jour par le fait...qu'elle était noire. Lui, Allemand de naissance, est devenu noir de coeur alors qu'elle, Africaine l'était par la peau. Cette curieuse dualité le stimulait. Taciturne, il exprimait beaucoup de choses en peu de mots. Siegfried, à son tour, demanda à Jezebel Folasade Samboe, tout en passant son doigt sur sa bouche charnue, de lui raconter son passé, sa venue en Europe. Le Siegfried qu'elle haïssait au début lui paraissait maintenant terriblement torturé, oscillant sans cesse entre le bien et le mal. Elle se leva et accepta de se dévoiler.

Jezebel était jeune, mais les épreuves qu'elle traversât d'Afrique en Europe lui forgèrent une maturité, une prudence et une intuition qui ne la trompaient jamais. Elle ne put échapper à la tragédie qui la lia, elle et les siens, à l'Europe, mais aussi à Siegfried. Alors qu'elle était encore en Afrique, elle vit un jour, la silhouette de voiliers venus de très loin s'ammarer sur la plage de l'Atlantique. Jezebel voyait des hommes à la peau blanche capturer les siens pour d'autres cieux beaucoup moins cléments. Des files entières de captifs à la peau ébène rejoignaient avec leurs carcans ; sous le claquement des fouets réprimants les plus réfractaires, les bâteaux des flibustiers européens, avec à leur tête un pirate aux cheveux couleur d'argent et aux yeux couleur du ciel. Depuis le navire, son regard croisa celui de Jezebel qui ressentit en lui quelque chose de particulier. Quelques temps plus tard, elle faisait partie de ces interminables files, après avoir donné beaucoup de fil à retordre aux européens. Exaspérés, ils tenaient dans leurs propos que le fait qu'il aient eu autant de mal à la capturer, était que Jezebel et les siens leur sont d'une race inférieure et maudits. Avant qu'on les envoie dans l'obscurité de la cale de la galère, elle remarqua, avec les clés d'un marin qui se délectait de l'absence totale de pudeur de la magnifique poitrine nue de Jezebel, lui adressant chaque fois des sourires indécents, un fragment qui faisait peut-être office de talisman. Une fois les ténèbres installées pour de bon dans la cale, le jeune homme roux qu'elle avait vu sur le pont vint la chercher de force, à la nuit tombée. La lumière de l'unique bougie éclairant la cabine, révéla d'innombrables taches de rousseurs sur son corps de la tête aux pieds. ''Il te ressemblait'' ; dit-elle à Siegfried, un peu surpris. Elle vit aussi de plus près la sorte d'amulette. Ce fragment de Soul Edge ressemblait à un fragment qu'elle trouva sur la plage, n'étant encore qu'une enfant, auquel on donna une origine divine sur sa terre natale. Ce fragment ressemblait aussi à celui qu'elle portait au cou, un cadeau de sa mère qui la protègerais. Effrayée et sur le qui-vive, elle resta terrée dans un coin de la cabine. Le jeune homme s'approcha, se plaqua violement contre elle en lui parlant dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il était visiblement troublé par la beauté et les cheveux roux de l'africaine, toute effarouchée qu'elle était. Après de vaines tentatives de luttes, elle s'attendait à être violée, mais contre toute attente, il lui effleura juste la poitrine et la questionna sur son peuple et sa culture. Elle lui subtilisa les clés. Dans la cale du navire, une révolte se préparait et allait bientôt éclater.

Les flibustiers européens réprimèrent dans le sang cette rébellion des Noirs africains avec la supériorité de leurs canons. Certains esclaves préférèrent la mort à la servitude en se jetant par-dessus bord. Jezebel était de ceux-là. Mais au milieu de la cohue sanglante, le marin de la nuit dernière l'aperçut et l'en empêcha. Elle ne fut même pas punie, car tous savaient qu'elle vivrait sa punition à l'autre bout de la planète jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le jeune marin lui baisa la main et lui souhaita, avec ironie, un ''agréable'' voyage au milieu des railleries du reste de l'équipage. Une sorte de folie s'était emparé de lui. A ce moment, le monde s'écroula autour d'elle. C'était voir à quel point les hommes accéléraient ce processus de propagation du pouvoir de Soul Edge sur le monde.

Conscient que Soul Edge ne devait plus jamais tomber dans les mains d'un autre homme, Siegfried tenta de s'isoler le plus loin possible de l'humanité en quittant Ostrheinsburg. Il sentait à nouveau la domination imminente de Soul Edge sur son corps et son esprit.

Désemparée, elle le voyait s'éloigner. Pour la première fois, Jezebel pleura Siegfried de toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne lui reviendra jamais.

Malheureusement, chaque matin, il s'éveillait entouré des cadavres des personnes qu'il avait tuées pendant son sommeil, son corps étant contrôlé par l'épée maléfique. Au bout de quatre ans ; Soul Edge reprit le dessus et Siegfried redevint Nightmare. Ce dernier se remit à rechercher les fragments de son épée afin d'en restaurer la toute puissance. Paradoxalement, l'esprit de Siegfried cherchait lui aussi à refaire surface. Il luttait comme il pouvait avec la dernière la dernière once de bonté qui restait en lui. Nightmare détruisit tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, sa route le mena à sa victoire sur un combattant français présomptueux désireux de s'approprier Soul Edge. Il atteint son but final dans milieu désolé, dépourvu de toute vie. Le chevalier se retrouva face à la forme ultime de Soul Edge. Il avait attendu ce jour depuis trop longtemps déjà. Un monstre de flammes apparut, comparable à celui qu'il avait vaincu par le passé. C'est alors qu'une voix surgit du plus profond de l'âme de Nightmare : ''Résiste à la présence maléfique !''. L'esprit de Siegfried vibrait. Il se rappela de la prudence et de la ruse universelles qui liait les plus beaux récits venus des quatre coins du monde ; contés par la femme africaine qu'il aimait, pendant Mille et une Nuits.

Ayant retrouvé la raison, il jura de ne plus avoir de repos avant d'avoir détruit son épée. Un jour il découvrit un précipice qui s'enfonçait jusqu'au coeur de la terre. Il y jeta l'épée. Il détruisit toute trace de son passage, et décida d'empêcher quiconque d'approcher du gouffre, pour l'éternité.

Eternité...ce mot parvint à Jezebel. Sur le rocher de la Lorelei, elle regardait au loin songeuse, et savait que ce fut le combat de Nightmare que celui de se débarrasser de Soul Edge pour redevenir Siegfried Schtauffen. Marqué, le coeur meurtri de Siegfried que plus rien désormais ne protège, rêvait toutes les nuits de celle qui aurait du devenir sa dulcinée, elle se dirigeait vers le rocher bordant le fleuve comme si une force la guidait. La corneille noire qu'elle apprivoisa se posa sur son épaule et se mit à brailler. Tous les fleuves de tristesse qui coulaient en elle débordaient. Elle avait bu sans jamais se plaidre, tous les malheurs de Siegfried. Imperturbable, et avec la dignité d'une comtesse, elle fixa longuement l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que le froid eu raison d'elle. ''Siegfried..'' dit- elle avant de se laisser choir dans les flots glacés du Rhin qui la happèrent aussitôt dans leurs profondeurs. Il la cherchait comme un fou, Jezebel...,Jezebel.., Où était-elle ? Il remarqua au loin la corneille noire qui lui tenait compagnie. L'oiseau tournait en rond au dessus du fleuve, près de la chapelle. Il y alla. Jezebel n'y priait pas.

Siegfried avait un mauvais pressentiment. Jezebel avait bel et bien tenu sa promesse. Mais elle n'a pas attendu Siegfried comme il l'entendait. Il s'approcha doucement du fleuve gelé.

Ses fantasmes, sa détermination et sa hâte de retrouver la jeune femme noire furent brisés par la réalité du corps et la sérénité du plaisant faciès de Jezebel, pris dans la glace. De chaudes larmes roulaient sur les joues et le nez de Siegfried, déjà rougis par la morsure du froid qu'il ne sentait même plus. Il tenta en vain de briser la glace trop épaisse avec l'aide de son épée Requiem ; jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé, il y parvienne. A bout de souffle, il serra le corps de Jezebel. Pourquoi donc est-ce que le sort s'acharnait sur lui de la sorte ? Dans que paradis vivait-il ?''J'ai tout perdu ...ceux que j'aimais...pas toi non...non'', disait-il en langue allemande. Il leva ses yeux verts au ciel. Jezebel l'africaine était sa seule raison d'être, son seul amour. Il restait là, dans sa solitude et son chagrin. Le vent du Nord, un vent souvent chargé d'amertume, souffla dans les longs cheveux blonds qui encadraient le visage magnifique, mais défiguré et désabusé du beau jeune homme blanc qu' il était devenu. ''Folasade chérie'' comme il aimait l'appeler, ''viens avec moi, je t'emmène'', lui aurait-il dit. Dans son rêve il lui offrait un mystérieux et précieux anneau, cadeau oublié de sa mère Margaret. Elle se l'était faite offerte par Sir Frederick, avant son départ en croisades, alors qu'elle attendait un enfant qui s'appellerait Siegfried. Jezebel, devant l'importance de cet anneau au regard du jeune homme, acceptait de bonne grâce ce présent de Siegfried, devant Dieu, et devant les hommes. Il voulait qu'elle le mette nuit et jour. Telle Freyja la déesse de l'amour, et son Brisingamen qu'elle désira ardemment et paya cher le prix de son corps pour le posséder. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau, vêtu et tressé comme un africain. Car dans son rêve, il était retourné avec Jezebel brillant de mille et une couleurs, sur sa terre natale. Siegfried demandait lui demandait sa main à ses parents, selon les us et coutumes d'Afrique de l'Ouest. Des larmes mouillaient son visage endormi. Par la suite, Siegfried faisait reconstruire le splendide château médiéval d'Ostrheinsburg. La majesté de la construction était en quelque sorte, la rançon du bonheur qu'il recherchait depuis bien longtemps. Le prix de l'amère victoire qu'il remporta sur Soul Edge et le mal. Le paladin ne put jamais faire totalement le deuil de son père, qui de là où il était lui avait certainement pardonné. Le château d'Ostrheinsburg leur était dédié, ainsi qu'à ceux qui périrent par sa faute. C'était tout simplement la folie, le désir et la cupidité dont sont capable les hommes qui engendra Soul Edge.

Il s'inquiéta du songe qu'il venait de faire. Jugeant l'épée diabolique détruite dans les entrailles insondables et bouillonnantes de la terre, il se mit en route pour Osthreinsburg. Le chevalier ne put jamais oublier ce regard, de celle, qui au lieu de le haïr, a été capable d'amour, même quand il était devenu un monstre cruel et sanguinaire. Il se dirigea directement vers la chapelle d'Ostrheinsburg... Il était enfin heureux de la retrouver, Jezebel riait, prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Sa voix chaude et sensuelle et ses mains chaleureuses qui lui avait fait défaut lui firent oublier ce long cauchemar. La femme qui tenait le même nom qu'elle dans la légende, femme qui pervertit un roi, a connu un destin tragique. La Jezabel de ses rêves, elle, était bien là, et Siegfried finalement l'épousa.

. =) J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires=)))-


End file.
